


關於短褲

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	關於短褲

隨著他們替短褲拍的宣傳照公開，所有粉絲不出意料之外的哀鴻遍野，明明主角就是新出的短褲，但所有的視線好像都被那雙漂亮又勻稱的小腿搶了去。Eddy看著留言，對決定讓Brett負責這項拍攝的自己感到非常滿意。

Brett的腿很好看這件事他一直是知道的。平常拍影片都是以上半身示眾，鏡頭拍不到的地方他們也懶得去刻意打扮，有時候明明身上的Merch就燙的整整齊齊，下身卻隨便套一件短褲就開始拍攝，搭配起來突兀的有點可笑。

即使這樣的搭配再怎麼莫名其妙，他的目光還是會誠實的往下瞟。Brett總是一副理所當然的樣子，晃著兩條白花花的腿闖進他的視線，即使他恨透了運動，喝的Bubble Tea還完全沒比自己少，但那雙腿卻永遠纖細勻稱，白皙甚至還透著淡淡粉色的膝蓋讓Eddy幾乎移不開視線，每次都是Brett帶著埋怨的神情作勢要踹他的時候他才吞吞口水回過神來。

他在拍攝宣傳照時就知道了。看著那雙勻稱的腿在攝影師的指示下變換動作，對他的腿來說明顯過分寬鬆的短褲和大腿之間的縫隙隨著動作隱隱約約露出白皙的皮膚，明明短褲的長度恰到好處，一點色情意味也沒有的畫面卻讓Eddy的想法不斷往奇怪的地方飄去。

兩人拍攝結束返家後，Brett才剛帶著濕氣走出浴室，就被一旁蓄勢待發的大型犬半推半哄的帶上了床。

「欸...！Eddy等一下啦....、我還沒，我的頭髮..、不....等等！」

Brett還來不及想出什麼詞彙咒罵Eddy的行徑，寬鬆的短褲就被扯了下來，可憐兮兮的掛在小腿處。底褲被急躁的扯下後，後穴就被探入帶著冰涼潤滑的兩根手指。意料之外濕熱又鬆軟的觸感讓Eddy感到驚喜不已。

「嘿，你自己都擴張好了？」

語氣是明顯的調笑，手上並沒有停下的動作讓Brett漲紅了臉頰，他覺得他像個偷吃糖的小孩，神色努力裝作無辜，但嘴角晶亮的糖霜痕跡早就出賣了他的罪行。

「還不是因為你一直在看我的腿！你以為我不知道嗎？有夠變態.....、」

Brett又想去踹他，但綿軟的力道比起攻擊，更像是獻上自己的雙腿一般。Eddy乾燥溫暖的手扣住他纖細的腳踝，愛不釋手的一路往上撫摸著，先是勻稱的小腿，再來是手感很好的大腿根，他掐著揉捏了一會兒。Brett做好了雙腿被敞開的心理準備，自暴自棄的抬手遮住雙眼，好像這樣可以減緩自己的羞恥感一樣，但Eddy卻只是掐著他的臀瓣，然後在Brett的驚呼中用粗長的性器對著大腿間的縫隙頂了進去。

Eddy早就想這麼做了，在Merch的宣傳照拍攝時，協助拍攝工作時盯著他的腿不斷感到口乾舌燥，滿腦子都是糟糕又情色的畫面。而他垂涎已久的大腿此時卻聽話的夾緊，讓自己的性器在他的腿間進進出出。

鮮少運動的大腿包覆著白嫩的軟肉，因為夾緊的動作不斷擠壓著抽插的性器，粗長的肉柱藉著潤滑順利的在腿間發狠的操幹著。囊袋被硬挺的柱身來回碰撞摩擦，白皙的大腿內側也被大力快速的摩擦蹭到發紅，但與Eddy性器的相互摩擦像是隔靴搔癢，後穴早就不斷翕合著想被填滿，Brett不滿的像貓咪一樣混著呻吟和喘息發出難耐的嗚咽。

「你...、你快點.....進來.....」

Eddy把他翻了過來，身下的人害羞的要命，不斷抬手推拒的同時，那雙讓所有粉絲興奮不已的雙腿卻誠實的勾著自己，還有意無意的夾得更緊。他無聊又可笑的好勝心莫名的得到滿足，直到Brett又開始不耐煩的嘟嚷，他才對著濡濕的穴口挺了進去。

終於被填滿的快感讓Brett忍不住發出甜膩的呻吟，卻又像是覺得丟臉一般馬上咬緊下唇，帶著鼻音和哭腔的聲線硬生生被咬斷，只剩下過分粗重的喘息。

濕熱柔軟的後穴緊緊吸附著Eddy的性器，先前嘴硬的拒絕變得毫無意義。他一面慌忙的用雙手抵住Eddy逐漸欺身下來的胸膛，雙腿卻害怕對方離開一樣纏的更緊。矛盾又害羞的模樣讓Eddy笑出聲，眉眼間也染上溫柔，但身下的動作截然不同，明明是令人憐惜的畫面卻讓他只想更加發狠的操幹。

過分的頂弄讓Brett幾乎快要散架，組織起的話語早就被身下的力道撞的支離破碎。然而不斷做著活塞運動的人卻好像不會累一樣，變本加厲的壓著他的腿往自己肩膀上架，幾乎被折疊的姿勢還有一覽無遺的交合處幾乎讓他無法呼吸。

雖然是自己事先做好擴張，但明顯比之前都還要更加急促的動作讓他只能死死抓著身旁的床單，深怕一不小心就會被過猛的動作撞上床板。

在宣傳照拍攝時，看見那人灼熱的像是要射穿自己的目光時，他早就知道這一切會發生了。明明做好了心理準備，想好了該怎麼狠狠咒罵Eddy今天過分色情的視線，但在被拖上床，然後被進入填滿的同時，先前的一切都毫無意義，甫要說出口的一切卻在喉間硬生生轉為甜膩呻吟，絲毫沒有招架之力，只能無力的承受上下越發越猛烈的撞擊。

「嗚....、Eddy....太快了，嗚啊——」

Eddy幾乎是無視他的話語，轉而撩起他的上衣，對著胸前平坦的肉揉弄把玩，原本平坦的那處在他的手心匯聚成一塊凸起的軟肉。

「你的bubble tea都喝到這裡了？」

羞恥感和異樣的興奮化成熱流往下腹湧去，雙腿間挺立的性器居然可憐兮兮的吐出稀薄的精水，Brett幾乎掉下眼淚。拒絕的話語通通染上委屈的哭腔，糊在一起聽起來像是撒嬌委屈的要命。

Eddy見狀也不再欺負他，轉而掐住他的腰根，在溫暖濕熱的體內進行最後衝刺，在快要釋放時抽出性器，射在他闔不起來的大腿上。

兩人氣喘吁吁的倒在床上，Brett原本想說些什麼也毫無力氣，就這樣任由Eddy一邊拿衛生紙替他擦拭乾淨，一邊抱著他又親又摸。那件短褲早就被丟到床下，該死的短褲！他一邊在心裡咒罵著，一邊暈暈沉沉的睡了過去。


End file.
